Alpha and Omega: The Psycho Omega
by Rane Kono
Summary: Lilly was banished from the pack. She left knowing her family didn't want to do this. She knows that they love her, but what happens if during her journey of being alone...does something to her?
1. Prologue

Prologue.

It was a rainy day in Jasper, everyone was inside to keep from getting wet, who likes to have wet soggy fur? It didn't look like it, but it was just turning noon. Six certain wolves were in a den, five were huddled in the back of the den, talking about the sixth wolf that sat in the den, blood covered this wolf from head to toe as she was silently crying to herself.

"She couldn't have done it...She's only an omega!" Yelled a wolf in the crying wolf's defense.

"We know this, Garth! She's our daughter for crying out loud!" Yelled another, the wolf sounded like the one wolf's mother.

"Winston, you can't banish your daughter!" Garth yelled in defense.

"There's no way she did it, but look at her...the entire pack knows…" Winston whined, he didn't want to believe any of it. "Hutch...Cando…"

The two raise their heads and look at their leader.

"Please...go for now, we need to discuss this." Winston told them as he looked back at the other two. "E-Eve…"

The two Alphas got up and exited the den, into the rain they went.

"I don't know...I just don't...if we let her stay, the others will be furious, we'll all be in danger…" Eve let out a whimper, she did not want to do this to her daughter.

"They should know an omega can't take down three alphas then murder a family of four, the two adults being alphas." Garth insisted.

"One of the alphas found her with the family, just like she is now…" Winston put in.

In all, none of them wanted this. But if she were to go unpunished, something will happen. They...had no choice...apparently it was their only option.

"She was set up! You know this!" Garth exclaimed.

"Without any proof, the pack won't listen, they'll do something if we don't." Winston sighed as he lowered his head.

"I can find proof! Just give me some time!" Garth demanded, he was doing his best to keep his mate from getting banished.

"That's the thing...we don't have time." Eve lowered her head in defeat.

"We have to, if they weren't so sure, we'd be investigating as we speak, no one will listen." Winston looked at Garth with sorrow in his eyes. "Believe me son...I don't want to banish my daughter."

"If you don't want to banish her, then investigate the crimes."Garth demanded.

"They want her gone now, there is no investigation." Winston lowered his head.

"You and my father are the current head leaders of this pack, DO SOMETHING!" Garth yelled the last good bit as loud as he could.

"We tried! They won't listen to a damn word I have to say!" Winston exclaimed.

"Damn it all! If she gets banished, then I'm going with her!" He yelled infuriated.

"That is something you can't do…" A wolf walked into the den, soaking wet.

Garth looked at the den entrance at the wolf who said that, it sounded a lot like his father. It was his father, Tony.

"What are you talking about?! Of course I can! LILLY IS MY FUCKING MATE!" He yelled with all his might.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go, this pack needs you." Tony told his only son.

"Dad!" Garth growled at his father.

"I'm sorry son…" Tony told him. "But this pack needs you."

He yelled in frustration, pissed off at the fact that there's nothing they can do. The pack won't listen, they said she did it and they want her gone. Seriously, how could they think a fucking omega do this?! She was framed, there's nothing else to it. Everyone in this room knows it, why are they not trying.

"We have to...nobody will be safe if she stays, I can't believe this is happening right now." Winston looked over towards his crying daughter.

She sat there with her head lowered, blood covering her from head to toe. The rain seemed like it just started to bring in the heavy drops, it's been raining for a few hours now.

"If it's all we can do Winston, it must be done." Tony said as he sat down.

"I can't believe this." Eve stomped the ground hard.

Pissed off and saddened, everyone stood up, and walked over to Lilly.

"L-Lilly…." Winston went to say.

"I...I know dad. I'll...go…" Lilly told in a quiet tone.

"You...you have an hour to leave...but you can wait until the rain stops...if you want…" He told her.

"I'll go now…" She stood up and headed for the door.

"Lilly please wait until the rain stops!" Garth pleaded.

She turned and looked at him, then she took off into the rainstorm that just turned into a fierce thunderstorm, lightning popping almost everywhere.

Garth looked at everyone with a face of disappointment. "I hope you guys are happy now."

He walked to the back of the den and laid down.

He just let his beautiful mate go out there alone, he wanted to go with her, but his father wouldn't allow it. If he would've went with her, he was certain that Tony would send for him. His only hope was that she knows that he tried to do something about it and that he will always love her.

"Garth...I'm sorry…" Tony walked over.

"Go away…" He rolled over and looked towards the wall.

"Son, if she didn't leave, there would be hell to pay. Almost everyone in the pack thinks it was her, if we didn't do anything, they would've done something." He told him.

"You guys didn't even give her a chance, you just banished her, no investigation or anything." He told her.

"We did! We investigated the crime scene and everything! Everything lead to her, omega or not, it lead to her." Tony told him. "But everyone that was in here, we know something was up."

"Humphrey and Kate are somewhere for their anniversary. If they were here, I bet the pack would've listened." Garth told him.

"Humphrey does have a way with the others and they do listen. But he's not here." Tony told him.

"Not his fault." Garth said still looking at the wall.

"I'm sorry son…once this is straighten out and she's proven innocent, I promise you that we'll go find her." Tony promised him.

"She's only an omega…" Garth whined.

"With an alpha mate, you told me that you taught her some moves." Tony told him to reassured him.

"I did...I hope she'll be okay. Please let me go with her…" Garth asked again.

"I'm sorry...you can't." Tony told him.

Garth went silent after that, he didn't want to speak anymore, this was officially his worst day in life.


	2. Chapter 1

She turned, looked at him, and then she took off into the rainstorm that just turned into a fierce thunderstorm, lightning popping almost everywhere. She had to leave her pack, the pack that she was born and raised in. She ran, wolves that were in their dens that were at the entrance saw her running for the border. She couldn't think straight, she didn't know what the hell she was going to do, she was just an omega, now being banished out of the pack to become a lonewolf. She could barely see where she was going, but look on the bright side though, the rain was washing the blood out of her fur.

It took her about a few minutes to reach the train tracks, lucky for her, a train was coming, but the bad side was, the rain prevented her from being able to see anything as it just started pouring like there was no tomorrow. The thunder and all that is preventing her from being able to hear anything, all she hears is bang boom bang bang boom.. She didn't know where she was going, she couldn't see.

She ran onto tracks, unknowing what was coming or what she was standing on. She stood there to catch her breath, as she wasn't used to running like that. The wind started to pick up big time as it started pushing her slightly towards the on coming train that she didn't know was coming.

"G-Gotta keep going." She told herself.

The train was getting closer, she felt slight vibrations on the tracks, she looked down onto the ground, wondering why it was vibrating, she could barely see the tracks. She was confused, now trying to keep from getting blown away. Then it dawned on her, it wasn't the ground, it was the train tracks, she looked to the left, and there it was, the train was literally so close, she had only seconds to get out of the way. She went to dart forward, but she slipped and fell, landing in between the tracks.

The train ran her over.

She lived, she was scared shitless, the train was driving over her as she laid there flat as she could be. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it beating in her chest, she was so scared.

The train soon passed over her as then the rain started pounding on her as thunder boomed and lightning struck the ground somewhere. She just laid there staring at the heavily raining sky, water just pounding on her. She was just banished and she almost died, she didn't think she was going to make it like this. She had to do something, but she can't go back to her pack.

After a few minutes it was like the rain just decided to take a break, the wind died down as well, but the clouds stayed, big and dark. It still seemed like it was night time.

"I-I'm not going to make it by myself…" She whispered to herself. "There's no way...I...I'm only an omega…"

She slowly stood up and looked around. She knew bits of where she was located, but she didn't know where she was going to go.

"Where am I going to go…." She just looked around, she decided to follow the tracks.

She now had a small plan, she was going to follow the tracks to wherever they take her, possibly catch the train again.

She followed the tracks for hours because now it was getting close to night, no train, no nothing, the clouds stayed, and now her stomach growled. She didn't even know how to hunt, well big things. Rabbits won't do that much, what is she going to do…

"I can't hunt…" She started looking around, she saw nothing but the tracks she was following.

She looked around the area she was in, she saw nothing. She started sniffing the air for any nearby animals, nothing there. She whined a little and kept walking.

A poor old omega just walking around, clueless at what she needs to do to survive. Yeah, she knows how to defend herself, but she can barely do that. She needs to be able to defend herself and be able to get food and water. But how...she's just an omega. M-Maybe they'll come bring her back? She doesn't know.

But first thing first...she needs something to eat. She looked around and around for something to eat, she saw nothing, until she got a wiff of something. Her ears perked up as she looked around and sniffed the air, the smell consisted of smoke and meat. She put two and two together, there were humans nearby.

She thought about it, they had food...maybe she could get some...or take it, but it's their food, she shouldn't take it, even if she is hungry. So either continue to walk or go towards the humans...she's going to take the chance and head towards them. She technically knows this is probably going to end bad, but she's hungry...she needs to eat.

She walked away from the train tracks and headed in the direction that she was smelling everything. A few minutes pass and the smoke was basically visible and the smell of freshly cooked meat fills the surrounding area. Her stomach growled as she lowered herself onto the ground so she could crawl to a spot so she can see everything. When she got to where she needed to be, she looked around the spot.

She saw one tent and one medium-sized fire with rabbits, fish, and some caribou were being fried above the fire. She looked around for any humans, but saw none. She looked at the food above the fire, hungry, her stomach growled to remind her "Hey I'm hungry! Feed me damn it!" In the least, the tent wasn't big, it looked like it would fit two people. Now...do two people need this much food...she was sure they didn't, but she can't just...take...she doesn't do that…

What will she do...it's basically night fall, she can get away if she decides to. Oh snap, she realized it was nightfall or its the clo- no there are stars out...and she has no where to sleep...that's just wonderful. So now what is what she's thinking right now.


	3. Chapter 2

She stared at the food in front of her, her stomach was telling her yes, but her mind was saying no. There were no humans around the area, tents yes, but the humans were nowhere to be seen. She thought carefully. Yes and no were playing in her mind, screaming at her to take the food that sat in front of her. The smell of everything was filling her nostrils.

"Take the food, you're hungry! Take it!" Screamed her stomach.

"You can't take it, you'll end up getting caught!" Screamed her mind.

"No you won't you'll soon starve to death if you don't get something to eat, this is your opportunity to eat now! You may not get another chance after today!"

She's only been out here for a day, and her stomach was already driving her crazy. It was the smell of the cooking food that was driving her hungry stomach crazy. This was her chance to get something to eat, after that, she might actually starve to death in a few days. She couldn't take it, the smell of the delicious cooked food was getting to her as her stomach began to drive her crazy. She started to move forward to the food, it went from a slow walk to a rapid sprint towards the fish that was hanging over the fire. When she got close to the dangling fish, she leaped for it, grabbed it with her mouth, and landed on the ground opposite of where she jumped from. Everything that was above the fire, all the food, fell into the fire. She didn't notice it.

She got the food, the sweet taste of cooked fish filled her mouth as she went to eat the fish she stole until she heard footsteps nearby as she turned and looked. She saw two teenage boys walking and talking to each other, laughing and carrying on. One boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, kinda slim, and tall. He had a gun on his back. The other one was exactly the same, no gun.

"Dude, we almost had that one, if my damn gun didn't jam we could have had another caribou." The gunman told his friend as they entered their camp.

"Would've been nice, we could've had some more food to last us the month." The other boy told him.

They both looked and saw that the food they had cooking over the fire was in shambles, everything was now burning to a crisp (Still salvageable as all of it wasn't in the fire for long.) . They stood their shocked, the food that took them three days to get were slowly burning in the fire. It hasn't been long so they quickly tried to get their food out of the fire. They burnt their hands a little bit, but they managed to get their food out, a little bit of ashes won't hurt the food.

"Dude what happened?!" The one that was holding the gun yelled, slightly pissed off.

"I don't know Brad! It must've been a wild animal, that fish I caught today is missing!" The unnamed one screamed out.

"Well at least we managed to get our food Greg…" Brad sighed.

He picked up the food and placed them in a pan that Greg got out for him. Lilly just stood their with the fish just dangling from her mouth, still unnoticed, and now scared as her eyes are widened in fear. She knew she shouldn't have done that. The two still didn't notice her do to their were cleaning up the mess that she caused, sighing in disappointment as they couldn't believe the day. All because of her stomach wanting the food that they caught, she couldn't help it though, her stomach wanted it.

A few minutes of her just standing there and the two boys finally getting the camp cleaned up passed and they sat down on the ground. All of the meat was cleaned up and the was fire back to normal.

"There…We did it." Brad sighed.

"What could've done that?" Greg asked as he sat beside him.

"Maybe that wolf that's been just standing there watching us with your fish in its mouth." Brad told him as he looked up at the sky and then back down quickly. "HEY!"

"It's got my fish!" Greg yelled quite loud.

The two boys got up quickly, Brad got his gun as he pointed it at the frozen Lilly. She didn't know what to do. She let out a whine as she slowly backed up, body lowered to the ground, ears flat on her head. The only things that actually saved her was her stomach growled and the two boys heard it and they saw how she was literally scared to death.

"...I guess it was hungry." He lowered his gun.

"I don't think it meant to destroy the stuff either." Greg said.

Lilly just shook her head, still in fear.

"...Go on get out of here." Brad told her.

She took off, leaving the fish. She was to freaked so she left it. She ran and ran, she was scared to death so it was expected. It was quite dark so she couldn't see where she was going. All she knew was that she was running away from those boys and that in the morning would be her first day as a lone wolf.

After what seemed like forever, she slowly came to a stop, she was breathing heavily as she never really did this before. She plopped onto the ground, legs sprawled out as she just laid there panting. It was now midnight and she had no den, she hasn't had anything to eat, and now it was starting to get cold for her. She wasn't having any luck, she's just an omega that's going to die out here. She started crying to herself, thinking about how this happened. They knew she didn't do it, they thought about how to keep her there, but if they did. It was like saying "We welcome all murderers. Please come kill wolves in our pack." They couldn't have that, she knows.

She curled up in a ball to try and keep herself warm as she just cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Day 4.

She could not get any food, everytime she tried she failed to catch it or kill it. Now she was laying on the cold hard ground, hungry, and curled up in a ball. She wasn't enjoying this at all. So she ended up somewhere unknown, she's never been away from the United Pack.

"...I'm just an omega…" She told herself as she stayed in her curled up little ball.

She didn't know what to do, she wasn't really a fighter or hunter. It was a miracle that she even survived for this long without getting killed by something. She thought that was going to change soon as she is still weak and helpless. She laid the ground and just stared at the sky, what used to be her clean white fur was now mashed up in clumps of mud and grass. She hasn't gotten a bath in a while either so she was a bit smelly. After a minute she finally rose to her feet and started walking into a random direction, just wanting to die. She got to thinking. "Did they really not want to do what they did or were they playing with her. If they didn't want to and knew she didn't do it, wouldn't they have came and looked for her? It's been four days, she can't tell yet.

This was going to be some days ahead of her.

* * *

Day 23.

She managed to stay barely alive for a longer period, she still is hopeless and weak as she was slowly walking around the forest looking for food or water.

"...Th-They don't care…" She mumbled to herself.

She stumbled into a small little den that she found a few days ago and just laid down on the floor. She curled up and just laid there, letting her stomach growl. She barely got any food in the days that she's alone.

"Stupid omega...stupid stupid…" She hit herself on the head.

Water droplets started dropping in front of her, she looked into the water puddle that was forming in front of her to see that she had a scar across her face. She thought back to what caused that.

* * *

Day 14.

She caught a small rabbit that day. She finally got something that she can eat instead of berries. While she was devouring the rabbit she didn't see the bear coming up behind her until it was too late. When she heard something behind her, she turned and looked. Her eyes went wide as she lowered her ears as she was now scared to death, to scared to move. The bear went up on all fours and slapped her across the face with its paw, one claw sliced her face causing her to scream in pain as blood started pouring at the cut.

The bear roared at her as she finally got the nerve and ran from it, it didn't even give chase to her as it just wanted the rabbit that she killed, only to see she already ate it all.

* * *

Day 23

"...Right...stupid bear...stupid…" She whined as she licked up a bit of the water.

After she got a small sip, she hit the water and stood up a bit and looked around with a sigh. Suddenly a wolf came running in and she started staring at them with a frown and her ears lowered, backing up a little bit so she wouldn't be easily spotted by the wolf.

"I...Think I lost them…" The wolf sounded like a female as it plopped to the ground.

"..." Lily stayed quiet.

"Fucking a dude...I was only trying to get something to eat...shit…" She sighed as she rolled onto her back. "Also I know you're in here come on out."

Lily slowly walked out to the open with a frown. The wolf looked over at her.

"Holy crap you're a mess. The hell happened to you?" She asked as she sat up.

"...F-Framed for murder...banned from pack...twenty-three days..." She told the wolf as she looked away.

"Framed for murder, so you were banned from your pack, and it's been twenty-three days." The wolf repeated her.

Lily nodded at the wolf and backed away a bit.

"Well I ran away from my pack, about three months ago." The wolf told her. "From the looks of it, I'm guessing you're an Omega, correct?"

Lily nodded and whined a little.

"Thaaat explains it, you know Omegas aren't fit to live out in the wild." The wolf told her.

"...I-I know….I haven't ate well for a while n-now...I've been living off of berries." Lily told her with another whine.

"Berries? Yuck, how can you even eat those things?" The wolf asked.

"It's what I can g-get to…" Lily told her.

"That makes sense...Oh the names Styx by the way, what's yours?" Styx asked Lily.

"...L-Lily…" She told her.

"Well would you like something to eat in a bit then, Lily? You look a bit skinny." Styx told her.

"...A-A..nything...will be nice…" Lily told her.

It would seem that she has a little luck meeting an Alpha that's kind to her.


End file.
